TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE VS ACTION
by jcomic1999
Summary: The wait is over the contestants has been selected 6 older ones and 9 newbies 1winner 1island 1AWESOME HOST and a whole lot of LOVE! sorry typo DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

Make your audition for a chance to be in total drama to win the billion dollar prize. Leave audition in reviews

Name

Gender

Hair style

Hair color

Eye color

Heroic or villainous

Personality

Love interest ( keep in mind you can not date the characters that all ready have dates but you can flirt with them. )

Why you deserve the billion bucks and what you plan to do with the billion.

If you're character is a parody of some one or thing its cool.

Teen titans or adventure time parodys would be Awesome.

I wish you the best of luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if your characters did not get selected nothing personal I didn't have enough time to look at everything but I got a great number so enjoy

Also if there is anything wrong with your characters let me know and I'll fix it. Also tell who the character is so we don't have a mix up. ENJOY

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA just this story:)

The camera points to chris and he is shown on the dock.

" Hello viewers im chris back for a all new season of total drama, this may look like camp wawanakwa but we moved to a new island and it's dangerous heh heh heh." Chris pause to see the boat with the new cast inside. " And there goes the new cast

"Everyone meet Harriet Smith ( female long messy strawberry blonde hair dark green eye color) harriet looked to the girl next to her and who had her phone up inthe air. Nicole (short and messy black hair greenish blue eye color) " Shut up every one im trying to get a alien signal. " she shouted chris moved on.

Irene ( let down hair with blue beanie light brown with carmel drizzled highlights) and Axel ( male hair similar to Marshall Lee ) " hey axel wanna play football a this." Axel rolled his eyes " like I would play football with a girl." She frowned and walked away. Brianna plamer ( straight shoulder and loose ligth blue eye color and sky blue dress and 2 inch heels) and Randy Johnson ( hair similar to jonesey from 6teen, tyrian purple blue eye color and black sweater and black skinny jeans.) They were both singing to each other but was interrupted by the next contestant . Lauren Addam ( hair curly dark red hair blue eye color) " wow you guys that was really good I can't wait to live my dream as a tony award winning actress. " she stared off into space falling down onto the next contestant Bella lacrima (black hair with multiple color streaks) " hey easy I was cuddling this bird."

Yep thats the new cast joining them will be mike Zoey lightning and blaineley stay tuned to TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE VS ACTION


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2 episode 1

" welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE VS ACTION. While you where gone the second half of the cast came."

Meet the girl that has it all Lily chelson (brown let down hair to her shoulders very beautiful and hot.) "Thanks chris I really love the show an-."

Isaac torres former anime geek ( emo cut dark brown hair blue eyes anime lover. ) "hey im not a geek I-."

Owen Roberts or scarface ( coffee brown hair pale skin. )female

Richard ( shaggy chocolate brown muscular.) Looks at lily and smiled

And ben ghetsin (messy brown hair green eye color) " hey friends. " now it's time for the teams

Owen

Richard

Harriet

Irene

Lightning

Nicole

Isaac

Bella

You are now known as the REVENGEFUL RAEVANS.

(Confessionals booth )

Lightning: the lightning is gonna win this game and take the money for him slef Shabam!

Nicole: WoW my first team on total drama the revenge full raevans (laughing) the aliens will be impressed!

Chris point ed to the rest of the contestants

Axel

Lauren

Ben

Brianna

Randy

Lily

Mike

Zoey

You will be named ACTIONPACK APPLES

(Confessionals booth)

Lily: angry tone " Chris will pay for the name he gave me. "

Lauren: this is so awesome! I don't know how apples are action packed but its all good.

For today's challenge you will have to pick keys that un lock either the spa hotel or the crappy cabin. The team that picks the cabin will send home a contestant and eat the food they picked for breakfast and dinner.

Chef pulls out two trays filled with food. The keys lay on top of the food.

Richard looked at the diamond encrusted gold key called that one. "Yo chris lets get the key with the green nachos."

Confessionals booth

Richard: easy the spa hotel key has to be with the diamonds im so smart!

Harriet: we better win or I'm kicking some serious ass.

They took their key and went to the spa hotel and richard place the key in . " hurry up lightning gotta Sha sleep. " Richard struggled and turned to his team " guyss (points to irene) Irene choose the wrong key." Irene immediately pulls his arm and flips him wrestling him to the ground. The others watching him being pined brianna running over to the hotel with her teams key and unlocks the door she screams in joy while randy huggs her tightly both blushing.

Confessionals booth

Brianna: I loveed when randy hugged like that more beautiful than his voice

Randy: the hugging thing wasn't weird...right?

Richard: SON OF A BLEEP MOTHER BLEEEP PIECE OF BLEEP!

owen: (flipping her hair) Richard might be fast but his brain is REALLY FUCKING slow!

Lily: brianna thinks shes so cute (gasgs) ounce I steal her little boyfriend from her she will break down and ill drop him. (Smirking evilly but is interrupted when chrs opens the door) chris: will Richard stay safe will lilys plan secede will the ravens enjoy there snotcos and which raven will go home tonight! Lily: uhh occupied! Chris: find out on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE VS ACTION!

all rigth vote on whichever reaven you feel should go home peace


	4. Chapter 4

VOTING TIME

Ravens sat as chris held the marshmallows. " you have cast your vote and made your decision when l call your name come up and claim your treat."Everyone gulped. " the following people who are safe are ... owen harriet Nicole lsaac and bella ...Irene your onthe chopping block ( or whatever the hell chris says. ) for beating the absolute shit out of Richard but your still safe (nearly screaming Irene runs up to collect her marshmallow) leaving Richard and lightning. And the final marshmallow gos to ...(dramatic music)...Richard lightning jumping up "SHA WHAT! Lightning has to go in the toilet Again!" Chris giggling " no we thought of a better idea...( they are now shown at a very high cliff ) welcome to the hop of shame" everyone stared at the trampoline "all you have to do is jump. Lightning jumped on the trampoline a was immediately exploded into the sky all they could here was his screaming.

thats it for this episode stay tuned to see whos next to take the hop of shame find out when we return to TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE VS ACTION!


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE VS ACTION we met the contestants, got to the challenges which ended the REVENGEFUL RAEVANS losing and lightning takeing the boot , will the ravens keep failing will the apples stay victorious find out on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE VS ACTION.

Theme song ( which is the second best theme song on cartoon network)

Every one in the cabin is sleep while irene and Richard are talking outside

" Richard...sorry for beating you up in front of everyone. " Irene said nervously rubbing her arm " its ok dude I love a girl who can pack a punch" they both start blushing than they go into a big hug.

Confessionals booth

Irene: I can't believe he forgave me and he is...sweet...

Richard: SHE IS SO FREAKING HOT owen probably won't like her BUT STILL

Lily: WRONG irene and Richards love feast will not last forever not while I still here. (Smirking evilly)

Today's challenge is gonna test your survival skills if a vampires roam around chef will play the vampire and if tags your teammate they are out the team with the most amount of people win the losers will be sending a contestant home. GO! two teams start on the same path. As irene and lily began to talk

"Hey lily what are you going to do if you get the money. " Lily said with cute puppy eyes " im gonna donate it to the animal shelter."

Confessionals booth

Irene: isn't lily a wonderful person we just might be the best of friends

Lily: Fuck the animals, I really want the money to be a successful model but I can't let the others believe that!

Lauren: lily seems weird she's always flirting with someone

Chris: will lily secede will Lauren figure it out will the ravens keep failing find out more about this on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE VS ACTION


End file.
